Kidnapped!
by chohakkailover
Summary: What happens when Hakkai is taken from the group? What will they do to get him back? gojyoxhakkai, and language!
1. Vanished

Chi: YAY! lol. I'm BAAAAACK! is hit with fan

Sa:(Sanzo): Shut up. No one cares, youre a baka, and you can die and no one would care.

Chi -teary-eyed- NO ONE LOVES ME! -bursts into tears-

Ha(Hakkai): There there. -comforts and glares at Sa- People love yo-

Chi: HAH! You finally admit you love me! YAAAY! -huggles hakkai, who looks uncomfortable- uh...i dunno where goku and gojyo are at this certain moment...but this is my next story! -confetti- isnt that great? this is going to be a wonderful yaoi between just hakkai and gojyo, and its quite thrilling for me to even think about. i thought of it right before i fell asleep, but i still dont know how its going to go. so...enjoy!

Hakkai smiled, yawning slightly from his position on the bed. They were currently residing in a nice hotel, which was

definitely a change for once, and he would be rooming with Sanzo, like always. Gojyo and Goku were arguing intently over

some trivial matter that only fueled Sanzo's anger, and he whipped out his fan, doling out punishment before returning to the

paper he had been reading. "So...did everyone add everything they needed to this list? I won't go out and buy anything if

you forgot something..." he tried making it sound like he was being completely stern, but everyone knew he was bluffing.

Gojyo even rolled his eyes to this, smoothing back his red hair with one hand as he deftly punched Goku on the top of

his head with the other.

"Yes, Mom. Can you be even more nagging?"

Hakkai's smile wilted slightly, then returned in full force. "Ok then. But I told you..."

An hour or so later, Hakkai returned loaded down with bags, and he managed to kick the door open lightly, dumping

all the items out onto the table. Goku proceeded to pick through the bag, happily calling out "CANDY!" as he grabbed a

handful of the said item. Sanzo reached over and took the sugary substances away, enjoying the sadness spread across the

small boy's face.

"C'mon, Sanzo! Just a liiiiittle bit! Please!"

"NO! You'll ruin your appetite. Eat food first."

"But that IS food!" he begged, brown eyes puppyish in appearance. "Saaanzo..."

"I said no! And no means no!"

Goku bowed his head and started grumbling as he plopped down on the floor, hugging a pillow to him. "No fair! I'm

hungry!" he stared at the bag with a dogged expression on his face, then at Sanzo. Unfortunately for Goku, the priest

ignored him completely. Gojyo looked up from the bed and stood sheepishly, coming over to Hakkai with his head hanging,

eyes lowered to the ground.

"Uh...Hakkai?"

Hakkai looked up at him, weary from having to fight off the crowd to make his purchases. "Yes, Gojyo-san?"

"Um...I...uh...couldya go out and buy some cigs? I...kinda forgot to put them on the list."

Hakkai just sat and gaped at the water kappa, speechless.

After he had "nagged" them all several times to make sure they had everything written down...after Gojyo TEASED

him about being too "Mom-ish"...

He forgot to put CIGARETTES on his list!

Hakkai's smile disappeared completely, and was replaced by a rarely seen frown. "Gojyo..."

Gojyo's face was crimson. "Look. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, ok? Could ya just go get it this once?"

Sanzo looked up from his newly started game of mahjong he had begun playing with Goku. "Baka forgets something,

baka should have to go get it, not Hakkai. He warned you, stupid!"

Gojyo glared at the priest. "Yeah well, I forgot!"

"Well, this will make you not forget again!"

"No...no. That's fine. I'll go get it."

Even though it was a bit of an inconvenience (major understatement there), Hakkai would do anything now for Gojyo.

For the past few months...they had become so...close. Hakkai had...different thoughts about Gojyo than what he had about

his other companions, and he didn't know what to think or feel anymore. Hakkai shook his head to clear these troubling

thoughts from his mind, and grinned. "I'll go, Gojyo."

"Thanks. Yer a real pal, man!" he clapped Hakkai's shoulder, and Hakkai's face fell.

That was it? He...had been expecting a little more gratitude...maybe he would have...naw. What was he thinking?

This was Gojyo, and Gojyo's never overly thankful...

So Hakkai made his way out of the hotel, leaving his jacket behind as he stepped out into the street. As if the heavens

noticed his presence outdoors, it began to pour heavily, and the poor demon sighed unhappily, hair plastered down on his

head. This was just wonderful. Not only was it kind of chilly because the sun had set, but it was also...well, it was also

raining, duh!

Hakkai stepped carefully down the muddy street, pulling his boots out of the thick mud with every step, dismayed.

Great. His day was just getting better and better, wasn't it?

He was out in the rain, on a muddy street, in the darkness (the sun had set quite sometime ago). People with any

common sense headed toward their homes, giving the gentle demon odd looks. What normal person would want to be out in

a storm like this?

Lightning lit up the sky, and Hakkai gave a bitter grin.

At least with every streak of light he was able to see for a moment before the town was plunged back into darkness.

Thunder rumbled angrily, and Hakkai sighed, frowning.

"Come on! Any store, PLEASE be open!"

With a nice twist of luck, he managed to locate a store, and just before it was closing he purchased Gojyo's favorite

brand of cigarettes, and ran down the muddy street, squinting in the darkness.

The rain poured down in droves, and he sighed. The best he could make out was the shapes of houses and

buildings, and he looked up when he was in the shadow of a particularly large building.

Was this the hotel?

He was about to take a step forward, when a voice in his ear surprised him.

"Little boys shouldn't be out after dark..." it murmured, deep in pitch.

Anger surged through Hakkai, and he whirled.

Even if there was someone close to him, he couldn't spot them in the heavy darkness that cloaked everything.

"I'm not a boy!" Hakkai's temper got the best of him, and he held his hand up, ready to manipulate chi if he was

forced to. Everything that happened to him today, starting from when Goku jumped on his face and chewed on his nose to

wake him up, and ending with this stranger calling him a boy (if anything, he was the most mature person from the Sanzo

group!)...it had all been enough to make anyone lose their cool. And Hakkai was only human.

Well...not really.

"Tsk tsk. Losing your temper, I see? What's the matter? Can't you see me?''

Hakkai spun around again, heart thumping. "What do you want with me?"

The man laughed, a chilling sound that sunk into Hakkai's bones. It...made him feel as though he'd never see the

light of day again...never smile?

What was going on!

"What do I want with you...Cho Gonou? Or is it Hakkai now?"

Hakkai went numb, and his heart almost skipped a beat. Whoever this was, he knew him personally. Or at least well

enough to instill fear in his heart.

"I-What do you want?" Hakkai repeated, taking a step back. He was going to run for it.

"Running, eh?" There was that icy chuckle again, freezing the blood in Hakkai's veins. "That's not really a wise move,

is it?"

Hakkai tried to jerk forward in the inky blackness when one strong arm wrapped tightly around his middle, nearly

immobilizing him with its grip. Hakkai's hands reached down, trying to pull it off unsuccesfully, and he struggled frantically,

heart beating wildly.

What the hell was going to happen!

WHY was this guy so strong!

"You're my prey now...Hakkai."

Hakkai's eyes went wide when the mysterious man's other hand clamped down tightly over Hakkai's mouth and nose,

cloth pushed to his face.

Fighting to breath, Hakkai felt himself grow dizzy...weak...

Chloroform(sp)...on the...cloth...

Hakkai felt himself falling forward, limp, into the waiting grasp of his kidnapper.

The rain drummed down on the windows of the hotel room, and Goku was snoring on the mahjong board, pieces

stuck to his face, and he nibbled on one, happily saying "chicken" in his sleep. Sanzo yawned, and took the mahjong piece

out of Goku's mouth before he choked on it, earning a grunt from the Monkey King. Gojyo had been sitting on the bed,

dozing off when he sat bolt upright, looking around.

"What the hell's your problem?" Sanzo took a swig of beer and crunched the empty can before throwing it on the

ground.

"Somethin's not...right."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow, curious. "And that something would be...?"

"Hakkai." Gojyo replied matter-of-factly as he bolted out of the hotel, and Sanzo sighed, standing up to follow the

water kappa.

Gojyo raced out into the rain, and cursed loudly.

He had sent Hakkai out in this darkness!

That sudden fear that had gripped his heart had intensified briefly...then disappeared completely.

Was this that stupid thing Hakkai had told him about?

That when someone you cared about wasin danger...you felt it?

Gojyo stepped on something in the mud, and he bent down, squinting in the darkness to make out what it was.

"Oh hell. HELL no!"

Gojyo's hand clamped tightly around what he had stepped on, and he knew exactly what it was. He didn't need light

to confirm it.

His cigarettes.

Hakkai wouldn't have just thrown them aside; he had went out in the pouring rain to get them.

Leaning close to the ground, he ran his fingers over the mud, letting out more curses.

In the non-existent light, with his face pushed close to the ground, he could see footprints. He made out Hakkai's

familiar boot shapes, but...they were joined by someone who were slightly larger...sandals? And then Hakkai's bootprints

dragged for a minute or two...

And both sets of prints disappeared.

"Son of a BITCH!" Gojyo punched the ground with his fist, crumpling his package of cigarettes in the other.

"What did you find, Gojyo?"

Sanzo and Goku were directly behind Gojyo; the priest holding a lantern.

"Look for yourself..." Gojyo pointed, head lowered.

"Dammit." Sanzo sighed, looking up at the darkened sky. "Kidnap, huh? This is just perfect. This isn't going to be

easy, you know that right?"

"Why not?" Goku smirked, holding out his fist. "This'll be a piece'a cake! All we gotta do is find these guys and beat

tha crap outta them, simple as that! Then we save Hakkai and go to tha nearest bar to celebrate! FOOD!"

"It's not going to be that simple, moron!" Sanzo's hand twitched; the urge to use his fan was almost overwhelming.

"Think about what you just said. We have to FIND whoever kidnapped Hakkai, and this is among all the enemies we

have. Then we have to kick their ass, right?"

Goku nodded happily. "Duh!"

"And we're supposed to kick their ass when this one...person overwhelmed Hakkai?"

Goku's face fell quickly. "So...we aren't going to find Hakkai?"

"Chances are...no. But we'll try." Sanzo said, sighing. "This really isn't going to be easy, you know."

Gojyo fists shook, and he glared up at Sanzo. "You're wrong. We're going to find Hakkai, we're going to kill whoever

took him, and then we're going to a bar to celebrate after we're done!"

"YAY FOOD!" Goku said, pumping his fist in victory.

Chi: Yay! A search-and-rescue mission! Dontcha just love that? two lovers...reunited.

Gy (Gojyo): GAH! I just shoulda stayed at the bar. Im gonna be gay again, arent I?

Chi nods-:Some people should read my intros. BAKA! -smacks Gy with Sa's(Sanzo) fan, then hands it back to Sa-

G:(Goku)Did someone say food?

Chi sighs-:Yes. Someone said food.

G: I WANT FOOD!

Chi: You can have food-

G:YAY!

Chi:-Some other time.

G: aw...

anyway lol. yeah. im feeling kinda...BAD for what coming. Im sorry, but I always have to hurt the bishie I love. If i ever owned a bishie, id probably have to hide them from myself because id end up torturing themO.O-Ha scoots aways from her- so...yeah. tune in next chappie, lol.


	2. Sorrow

Chi: Yay! If anyone has wandered here by mistake, you might want to turn back. Because I'm really stupid!-Ha sweatdrops-

Ha: I...really don't think that's the way to go about and get readers...

Chi shrugs- Eh. I'm being honest.

Gy-rolls his eyes-: You ain't kidding about that...

Chi: Sanzo...

Sa hits Gy with the fan-

Chi: Yay! On with the story!

Oh. and i might warn some of you now, if you dont like hakkai torturing, sorry. im dipping into it a little. Meep. im such a bad person, i know. plus theres an "OC" who wants...SOMEONE. lol. not gonna happen, but that doesnt mean he cant... try lol. ok. im done now. also, for some reason my comp messes with this, and so if this story has weird or choppy paragraphing, im very sorry. bows low

Water dripped somewhere nearby, and Hakkai struggled to come back to consciousness. Moaning, he opened his

eyes, head feeling as though it had been struck with a hammer several times.

Where...what?

Then it all came flashing back to him. The trip outside...the attacker. He had been so STUPID. He should have just

blindly shot out instead of asking questions, or he should have at least made a break for it.

Anything would have been better than just standing and waiting to be taken down, like he had done.

Hakkai blinked, wincing at the slight throbbing as he surveyed his surroundings. He was in a small stone cell, three

walls comprised of stone, the fourth wall thick, heavy metal bars he suspected his chi wouldn't be able to break down.

Hakkai looked around in the dim light provided by a lantern on the outside of his cell, and he turned his gaze to the

floor. More stone, with straw thrown about for good measure.

Hakkai tried to stand, but could only crouch due to the thick manacle attached to his right wrist and part of the stone

wall he was currently leaning against.

Dammit.

Water dripped down onto the top of his head, and he looked up to find a window six or seven feet above him. Even if

he could stand and reach it, no good would come from his efforts. It was covered with the same thick bars, and he sighed

once more, chains of the manacle rubbing his wrist raw.

So...he was going to die here?

No. Morbid thoughts would get him nowhere. He had to keep his emotions hidden, and just...hope that the Sanzo

gang at least knew he was missing. And...that they actually cared he was gone.

There were those bad thoughts again.

"Ooh. So you're awake, eh?"

Hakkai looked up slowly when the cell door opened, and he frowned slightly at the voice. "You...you were the one

who attacked me last night.''

The demon nodded, and stepped into the light. "Indeed I did...Hakkai. But I only did what I felt I had to do." he

replied, stepping into the light so that Hakkai could see him.

The demon looked human enough in the face, but his eyes were...different. Strange. Icy blue and almost

hypnotically...soul less. A cruel smirk twisted at his lips, and long, blue hair that was nearly black in its darkness hung past his

shoulders, and he laughed out loud, brushing off imaginary dirt from his immaculate, two-piece white suit.

"I...don't know you." Hakkai murmured simply, confused.

"Ooh, very good. You don't know me...but I know you. I've been watching you for quite some time, lurking in the

shadows. And you never felt me once...did you...Hakkai?"

Hakkai bit his lip.

If what this demon said was true...then no. He hadn't.

"That's exactly what I thought." the strange demon said with a laugh. "Of course not."

"Who are you?"

"Getting curious are we, my prisoner? Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to call me...Jiku."

Hakkai glared up at Jiku. "What, using me as bait? To lure the rest of the gang here?"

Jiku's image flickered, and he was right in front of Hakkai, cupping Hakkai's face in his long fingers, careful not to

scratch the chained demon's face. "I'm surprised with you...Hakkai. I thought you'd be much smarter than this. I have

absolutely no use for...the Sanzo party." he shrugged. "They can die, or they can come and try to free you. Either way they

will end up...dead." he said with a vicious smirk that sent shivers down Hakkai's back.

Hakkai's eyes widened; he was completely confused now. "Then...why did you kidnap me?"

"To have some...fun." Jiku's smirk twisted his face insanely, and Hakkai wanted to look away but couldn't, not with

Jiku's tight grip holding his face still. "I HAVE been watching you, after all..."

And everything suddenly clicked into Hakkai's mind, and his face paled.

He was telling the truth! He could care less about the Sanzo gang...

He only wanted him; Hakkai!

Hakkai struggled violently against his manacles, jerking wildly. "What's to stop me from manipulating chi and blasting my

way out of here?"

"Just thought of that? My. You're MUCH slower than what I thought you'd be."

Anger boiled in Hakkai's veins, and he glared up at Jiku.

"But you're more than welcome to try. I think you'll find...you can't use your chi here."

Hakkai fought and struggled, but no matter what he tried, he couldn't even make a bouncy ball sized chi ball.

"What...what the hell did you do to me?"

Jiku shrugged. "I've done nothing to you. Our location...prohibits it from you."

Hakkai's head throbbed once more, and he winced.

Too much for him to think about right now.

"See this button?"

Jiku pulled out something like a toggle stick with a button sticking out of it, and grinned as though this were the most

wonderful object in the world. "Would you like to see how it works?"

"I'd like to see you go to hell." Hakkai said, in no mood to humor his captor.

Jiku tsk-tsked, shaking his head. "Bad boy, I suppose I shall have to show you how it works, then."

Hakkai watched as Jiku clicked the button with a long-nailed finger, and nothing happened for a moment or two.

Then...

Hakkai writhed in pain, yelling out. His whole body...his mind...his bones...

It was as though everything was on fire...or he was being crushed alive.

He...couldn't breathe!

After thirty seconds or so of this, Hakkai fell forward, chain holding him a few inches off the ground.

"Hmm...I suppose I made the dose too strong...Hakkai?"

Jiku reached down, affectionately ruffling the unconscious demon's hair before exiting the cell, locking it securely and

whistling happily. "I'll make you see eye-to-eye with me...don't worry about that..."

Laughing, he strode away from Hakkai.

Chi: HAKKAI! -huggles her bishie close to her- Dont worry! I'll make the owies go away! I'll...get you ice cream!

G: Ice cream! I want ice cream! ICE CREAM!

Chi: No. hakkai gets ice cream cuz hes being abused.

Gy: By you.

Chi: Wha-nuh uh! Im not abusing him!

Gy: Youre writing the story, therefore YOU are abusing him!

Chi -bursts into tears- NOOO! I'm a horrible PERSON!

Ha-pats-No youre not. Ignore Gojyo. he just wants beer.

G: And i want ice cream.

Sa-annoyed- and i want you all to DIE!

Chi-sweatdrop-someones cranky. he hasnt had his nap lol. -is hit with fan- OW!-Gy laughs-

Chi:-pissed- thats it. Im going to make you gay with everyone!

Gy: NO! Ill be good, I swear!

lol...so yeah. i feel so bad after this chapter, but i know i cant because it only gets worse for my hakkai-san! -chibi sad eyes- thats horrible, I know. And im sorry about all the people who wanted to read about goku sanzo and gojyo. sorry, but i thought that 1)the chapter would be too long if i added them and 2)i thought it would be better with just the whole hakkai thing. yah. so...the sanzo gang(minus hakkai of course) will be in the next chapter! ja ne! (p.s.-did anyone else notice i based jiku SLIGHTLY on ni? the...halting way...he talks lol?)


	3. Running Away

Sorry for the wait. i was lazy, sick, and doctor appointments. not fun . 

Chi: Joy to be, its the third chapter and i have no idea what im doin'! yah!

Ha-sweatdrops- really, you shouldnt say things like that. you worry people like me...

Chi: Aw. dun worry. If i get mad enough, ill just have looooads of lovers for gojyo!

Gy: HEY! I SAID I'd be good.

Chi:Yeah well i dont care. youre annoying and the only one who loves you is my friend Jessie! -is attacked by gojyo fangirls- AIEEEE!

Gy:HAH! People DO love me! And theyre not guys!

Ha-smiles, but is still sweatdropping-:I suppose its time for the story then...

"This is your master plan? You're a BAKA!" Sanzo slapped Gojyo particularly hard with the fan, quite annoyed.

"Guys...I've been hungry ever since we...uh...I'm HUNGRY!" Goku's stomach rumbled loud enough for all to hear, and

Gojyo sighed.

"At least I HAD a plan, unlike SOME houshi (priest .) I know!" Gojyo glared irritably at Sanzo.

Currently, the Sanzo party (or at least...3/4 of the Sanzo party) was in the middle of a desert. And they were in the

desert...hot, tired, hungry (Goku), thirsty, and pissed. (Sanzo)

Gojyo plopped down in the boiling sand, folding his arms. "Sorry I don't have the navigating skills of the all-mighty,

holy priest!" he mock bowed to Sanzo, scowling.

"At least I didn't think he'd be in the middle of a freakin' desert!"

"Guys...I'm hungry..."

"Yeah well it's better than sitting there and praying to Buddha 'Oh...mighty Buddha. Please bring our companion back

safe and sound!" Gojyo clapped his hands together, pretending to pray.

"You know damn well I don't do that!" Sanzo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Guys...I'm hungr-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sanzo hit Goku over and over again, thoroughly annoyed by Gojyo, so he decided to take his anger out on the poor

Monkey King.

Hakuryu flew over head, circling several times and cheeping unhappily. Where was his master? Why were they

here? What had happened?

"Look. Ya've gone and upset the dragon." Gojyo said, puffing on a cigarette and watching Hakuryu fly over head.

"Wrong." Sanzo said, finally stopping his assault on Goku and putting his fan away. "I didn't do anything to upset the

dragon. It was all your fault this happened in the first place. You made Hakkai go out in the storm to get your damn

cigarettes."

"Hey! I didn't make him do anything!" Gojyo knew deep down that it was his fault; he didn't need the overbearing

priest telling him that. He already felt bad enough about the whole thing!

"Hm. Guess you're right. But then again I guess you could get Hakkai to do just about anything for you...right?"

Gojyo looked up quickly at the priest, eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

Sanzo shrugged. "Maybe I'm wrong...nevermind."

Dammit.

That was great. Sanzo could see that Hakkai was more partial to the kappa than anyone else.

That was just great.

The all-mighty, all-knowing being probably also knew that Gojyo liked Hakkai much better than anyone else from the

group, and it had nearly torn him apart when he found out Hakkai had been kidnapped. HIS fault, too.

Which was why Gojyo would stop at nothing to get Hakkai back. No one would lay a finger on the demon and live to

tell about it.

Gojyo would make sure of it.

Sanzo watched the determined look appear on Gojyo's face, and the priest couldn't hold back a small smirk.

"So...ready to get out of this hell hole yet?"

"Of course I am! I've been telling you guys forever! I'm starving!" Goku made a pitiful face, mistakenly thinking

Sanzo was addressing him.

"SHUT UP!"

Goku earned another clonk from the fan, and he rubbed his head ruefully. "Dammit! Stoppit, Sanzo! That HURTS!"

"Its supposed to, idiot!"

"Hey! I have an idea!"

They both turned to Gojyo, skeptical. It wasn't too often that Gojyo had an idea, and when he did it usually...didn't

work out.

Gojyo glared at them. "Don't give me that look! It's a good plan!"

"Uh huh. So what's the plan this time? Dig a hole through each of the sand dunes and maybe, just maybe, we'll find

a magical pixie who will grant us each three wishes?" Sanzo snorted.

"OOH! Let's do it! That's a good plan! I'll ask for food! But what...ramen! OOH! And chicken...maybe pork. Beef is

always good too..." Goku started rambling off to himself, and Gojyo and Sanzo chose to ignore the younger male and

continue their discussion.

"Thanks for believing in me." Gojyo said sarcastically. "Although your pixie plan is fascinating, and may reveal your

hidden life..." Gojyo coughed and it sounded strangely like GAY, "That wasn't my idea."

"Well then...out with it."

"We use Jeep to find Hakkai."

Sanzo sighed, head bowed under the scorching sun. "Dammit! You're so STUPID! Haven't we USED Jeep already?

We USED him to wander out into this stupid desert, idiot!"

Gojyo glared at him. "If you'd let me finish..."

"Fine. Don't mind me. Continue."

"...candy's always good too. Maybe some meat buns...can't forget fish..."

Gojyo gave Goku one last look (apparently the monkey didn't know no one was paying attention to him or even talking

about the pixies any longer) then turned his attention to Hakuryu, who landed on the kappa's shoulder with a distressed "kyu!"

"Obviously, he could probably find Hakkai faster than we could...we don't know where to even begin looking!"

"Brilliant deduction. But it's not like he's a dog and can sniff Hakkai out."

Angry signs appeared all over Gojyo, and he waved his fists in the air, disrupting Hakuryu, who screeched and began

to circle above them once more. "LISTEN TO ME! What we do is send Hakuryu out to find Hakkai! He'd probably find Hakkai

faster than we would...he has a better sense of smell and...stuff." Gojyo sighed when he realized the plan sounded dumb

even to himself. "Nevermind..."

"No. Wait a minute. That might actually work except for the part where you were talking."

"Fine then! What do you have, HUH!"

"I suggest we use Jeep, like you said. And send him out to find Hakkai. But we attach a message to him, so that if

Jeep actually manages to locate Hakkai, he'll know we're coming for him!"

Gojyo grinned, and ripped a blank page out of one of Hakkai's books, knowing Hakkai would kill him if he knew where

the paper had come from. He pulled a pen out of Hakkai's pack, and scribbled a message down, signing it. Sanzo reached

forward to read the message, but Gojyo pulled it away quickly, blushing.

No way would he let priesty read it. Not with what he wrote for the message.

He...probably already guessed just HOW Hakkai and Gojyo thought of each other, but Gojyo sure as hell wasn't going

to let him confirm his suspicions by reading the note. It...should be enough to definitely let Hakkai know they were coming.

And that...at least Gojyo cared.

Gojyo's face turned crimson again, and he called to Hakuryu, who glided down and landed on his shoulder, just like

Gojyo was his missing master. Gojyo took some string and tied the note around Hakuryu's neck like it was a necklace, and

Hakuryu kyued, curious. "Jeep...go find Hakkai! Find your master!"

As though Hakuryu understood, he nodded and flapped off into the sky, giving off one last cheep before disappearing

completely.

"Now...we follow the direction he went in. C'mon, Goku!" Sanzo punched Goku, who was drawing a picture of a cow

in the sand.

"OW! Damn, Sanzo!"

"GOJYO! Son of a bitch! See what you did!" Sanzo pointed to Gojyo, who was racing ahead of them on the sand.

"GAH! Gojyo, w-wait up!" Goku leapt off the hot ground, doing a dance of pain before running after the kappa, Sanzo

at his side.

---------------------

Chi: Lol. so yeah. that was the third chapter, if you havent noticed im trying to space my story out so it doesnt stop at four chapters lol. at least hakkai wasnt harmed in this chapter! -huggles hakkai-

Gy: Yeah well im still gay. So your story still sucks. -is sulking-

G:And im hungry.

Chi-annoyed- Yeah well youll have to wait until another time to eat. Life sucks, doesnt it?

Gy:Lots of things SUCK. -laughs at his own pervertedness, and Chi smirks-

Chi: yeah. Like you.

Ha -beaming- I do believe that was a burn.

Chi: Yay! Hakkai is smart! -cuddles hakkai-

lol so yeah. ill have the next chapter up cuz i do like a chapter a day, sometimes more. yup. im a quick writer with nothing good to type lol. poor people who are reading this, i feel sorry for you! toodles! -waves bai bai-


	4. Loneliness

Chi -unhappy chibi eyes-:Im sorry Hakkai, but there shall be more pain for you! -huggles hakkai-

Ha:how very...splendid.

Gy:Haha. You get abused because youre her favorite! sounds pretty sad if you ask me!

Chi: he does NOT get abused because hes my favorite. i just think it would be cute to see you rushing in to save the day... -starry eyed-

Gy: Gah! I am going to get a restraining order against you!

Sa: See if you can get one for me too.

G: Is that something you can eat?

chi: -sighs- no wonder im messed up. i hang around with you morons! -dodges bullets fired at her- on with the story then -sweatdrops-

Throbbing, numbing pain.

Pain like he had never felt before.

Reaching from the corners of his body, it stretched and enveloped him completely, and

he thought he would die before he was released from its tight clutches. Of course, the sweet

release of unconsciousness had taken him quickly, and for that he was thankful.

Groaning, Hakkai opened his heavy eyes in pain.

How long had he been out?

The...sun was high in the sky outside...or at least that's what he thought judging by the

light filtering in between the bars on the window, and he coughed in pain, his left hand wiping

the trace of blood from the side of his mouth.

He'd never forget that feeling...

He'd been so...so helpless, like a tiny bug under a magnifying glass's powerful gaze. He

had been...burnt like the sun had picked only him to concentrate its gaze on.

Hakkai coughed more forcefully this time, whole body racking and the chain clacking as it

held him still.

Damn. He was in pain, that was obvious.

He hated this guy, this Jiku. He held him prisoner as though it was the easiest thing to

do, and thought it was a hilarious game all the while. As though Hakkai really WAS a toddler,

unable to protcet or defend himself.

A boy.

No. Negative thoughts...again.

Hakkai bowed his head, trying to keep a smile on his face. But it was useless.

The smile disappeared, and was replaced by a look of despair.

He was trapped, and he had to face the grim reality that there was absolutely nothing he

could do about it. And...the gang. Like they would ever find him. It was like searching for a

needle in a haystack. A goddamn haystack!

Hakkai's temper flared up, which was a rare occasion to see, and he screamed in rage,

pulling at the manacle and tossing straw about, reaching for his power limiter. Why didn't he

think of that earlier? He'd just rip them off and let all hell break loose. Who cares if he killed

this Jiku guy? It would be his OWN damn fault!

His hand gripped his power limiter, and he smirked smugly. "Time to go to hell."

**_Oh...Hakkai. I thought you were...smarter than that._**

****Hakkai's hand froze on his power limiter as he heard Jiku's voice. He...didn't see him,

but that didn't mean he wasn't there. Somewhere. Perhaps hiding in the shadows.

"You can't stop me. I'll do what I want to get out of here!"

**_Oh, but I don't think so..._**

NO!

Pain hit Hakkai again, like when Jiku had pushed the button, only this time it was

focused, concentrating on attacking his chest.

He...could barely catch his breath.

Was this the way people felt when they had a heart attack?

**_All you have to do is let go. Don't pull your limiters out. Just let it go...obey_**

_**me...Hakkai...obey.**_

Hakkai hesitated, then put his hand back. "No! I...want out!"

His fingers closed around the power limiters on his ear, and he felt victory in his grasp.

The pain intensified, ten times worse than what it had been earlier, and he screamed.

Agony.

There weren't even WORDS that could describe how much it hurt, and his hands fell

away from his ear.

He had given up! He had stopped trying!

**_I can see that...but you must learn your lesson. You must obey your_**

_**master...Hakkai.**_

****Hakkai felt himself spinning out of control, and the floor fell up to meet him as

everything went dark.

Gojyo had been running ahead of Goku and Sanzo, when he suddenly tripped, falling to

the ground.

"Gah. Stupid clumsy kappa. Can't walk on land, huh?" Sanzo stopped taunting when

he saw Gojyo's back shaking, and his tone grew serious. "Wait. What's the matter?"

Goku finally caught up, dragging their bag of stuff. "What's up with Gojyo? Why's he on

tha ground?"

"Guys...remember when I said earlier that something was wrong with Hakkai?"

Sanzo nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. And then we found those cigarettes but no Hakkai."

"Yeah. Well, that just happened again...that feeling."

"Wait a minute." Sanzo frowned. "What the hell are you talking about...'feeling'?"

Gojyo stood, brushing the sand off himself before wincing. "There was a feeling. I

just...knew somethin' wasn't right, ok? And my feeling was right earlier, wasn't it?"

Sanzo shrugged, looking at Goku, who was gnawing on the bag strap hungrily. "Sure."

"Well...this time it's realy bad. Like he's in real pain."

"What? Like...he died?"

Gojyo frowned, shaking his red head. "Hell no. That's not it. It's like...someone's

torturing him...for fun."

Goku dropped the bag, shocked, and Sanzo paled.

"Then we'd better hurry, huh?"

Nightmares attacked Hakkai as he slept...if you could call it that.

Kannan...dying in front of him.

Him, in his full youkai form...attacking the Sanzo party and drinking the blood from their

still corpses...

He even imagined Gojyo saving him from this hellhole, only for him to turn around and

rip Gojyo's throat out and laugh when he saw the shock and betrayal in the kappa's eyes.

With this last dream, he sat bolt uprigt, breathing heavily.

He...could do all of those things he had dreamt.

He...truly was a monster.

Hakkai curled in on himself, and began to cry.

Chi: sorry the chappie is so short. -bows- really i am. the next one will be longer.

Gy: naw thats ok. i dont really like being gay.

Ha: and abuse...isnt really on my list of things to have happen to me...

chi-loses patience- youll do it and youll like it! -towers over them-

ha and gy -sweatdropping-: Yes ma'am!

Chi-chibi and sweet- Yay!

anime fall-

no but really. the next chappie should be longer, but who knows. -shrugs- see ya then!


	5. Getting to Know You

Chi: Welcome. another wonderful chappie!

G: FOOD!-is eating an ice cream cone chi finally broke down and bought for him-

Chi: uh...yeah. food. actually the story does start with goku finally eating. . so yah. poor hakkai. i still feel bad for all the stuff jiku's gonna do to him...

Disclaimer: XD thought id just put this in lol. Idont own saiyuki. if i did, id be married to my hakkai-san, sanzo would have a fan of lead and a bazooka (saevil grin) goku would be able to eat only my cooking (G:OH MY GOD! IS IT ALIVE!) and Gojyo...would be head of the gay club! (Gy: DAMMIT! I AM NOT GAY!) on with the story lol. oh. and now you see just WHY jiku wanted hakkai. lets just say its not pg. but nothings going to happen dont worry about that. whew. XD.

Gojyo paced nervously in the sand, going past Sanzo and Goku several times.

"God. Give it a rest and sit down. You're annoying me!" Sanzo was stretched out on the cold sand, sitting next to a

roaring fire. Goku sat right next to him, eating ravenously, barely taking time to chew or breathe.

"I CAN'T give it a rest! You said so yourself-it's all MY fault. MINE! If it hadn't been for me, Hakkai never would have

went out in the first place!"

Sanzo sighed, feeling a slight breeze as Gojyo stalked past him once more. "Look. I didn't mean it. There. Now sit your

ass down and go to sleep." Sanzo yawned, quite weary now that it was nighttime and they had been travelling all day, only

stopping once or twice because Goku had hugged the ground and refused to move.

"You might not have meant it, but it sure as hell was true!" Gojyo stubbornly refused to sit down.

"Listen to me!" Sanzo said, taking away some of Goku's food and telling him to eat slower before handing the food back

and returning his attention to Gojyo. "So what. You told him to go. Big deal. Do you think he really would have went out if he

didn't want to?"

Gojyo stopped pacing and stared down at the priest. "Yeah. It's Hakkai. You can push him around and get him to do

basically anything."

Sanzo sighed. He had a point there. "Okay, besides that fact. Any one of us could have "made" Hakkai go out, we could

have told him to get us stuff."

"Ya've lost me."(chi: and me XD) Gojyo said, confused.

Sanzo sighed, slapping his forehead. "It wouldn't matter. Don't you see? None of us FORCED Hakkai to do anything. He

did it because he wanted to. You forget to put your cigarettes on the list every goddamn time, and he knows it! But he doesn't

care. Hakkai's not stupid; he knew you'd forget. Again."

"So...why'd he go out then?"

Sanzo sighed heavily, face twitching in anger. "Have you listened to any of the goddamn words coming out of my mouth?

ANY of them? He did it because he wanted to! God, you're so STUPID! He did it because he thought when he got back you'd be

like 'Oh...thank you so very much!' or 'Oh...I can't believe you went out in this! Thank you SO much!' He's like a puppy starved for

attention!"

Gojyo looked away, face red in embarassment. "I should have went with him...shouldn't I have?"

"Wonderful. You solved the mystery. You're a genius. Now sit your ass down before I have to shoot your legs out from

underneath you."

Gojyo sat down on the other side of the fire, a mixed expression on his face. "Stupid monkey! That's MY food you're

eating!"

"OW! Dammit! You weren't eating it!"

"Yeah...well, I am now!"

Sanzo sighed, staring up at the stars. "Why am I stuck with morons?" he questioned the gods above, frowning as he shut

his eyes to sleep.

"Wakey wakey...Hakkai."

Hakkai decided to ignore Jiku. Maybe he would just go away.

"I said...wake up."

Hakkai winced in pain, and woke up abruptly when Jiku scratched a long, thin line down Hakkai's right cheek, and smirked,

licking the blood that came from the slight wound.

"Didn't think I'd let you sleep all day...did you? I brought food and water...can't have you dying, can I?"

Jiku held out a plate and a cup, malicious look in his cold blue eyes.

"No thanks!"

Hakkai hit the plate out of Jiku's hand, and smashed the cup onto the ground. "I'd rather die than live here."

Jiku's eyes flashed in rage, and he reached out lightning fast, wrapping a strong hand around Hakkai's throat, choking him.

Hakkai winced, but did nothing as the demon cut off his air.

Like he had said, Hakkai would rather die than live if he had to continue on in a place like this.

"No. Look...what you made me do...Hakkai." Jiku released him, and Hakkai fell weakly back against the wall,

contemplating. How long HAD it been since he had eaten? Or had something to drink? He felt wobbly, as though he'd collapse if

he tried to stand.

Jiku leaned forward, and Hakkai tried to avert his gaze from the other demon's frightening ice eyes. Their noses touched,

and the look in Jiku's eyes softened as he put a hand on Hakkai's head. "As long as you do as I say...you'll live."

Hakkai pulled back quickly. "I told you! I'm not listening! I don't want to live here! And I want you to die!"

Never before had such vicious thoughts crossed Hakkai's mind so easily, and he wondered what the Sanzo gang would

think if they saw him now?

"Don't say things...that could hurt people...Hakkai."

Hakkai laughed bitterly. "That could hurt people, huh? Hurt people? Is that a joke to you? I'll say what I want, especially

to someone like you. Don't DO things that could hurt people."

Jiku leaned closer, hand over his heart. "Well-played...Hakkai. Maybe you...aren't the dunce you appear to be." he

smiled ruefully. "After all, I didn't bring you here for your looks. I need stimulating conversation...as well."

Hakkai's eyes widened, and he felt himself grow cold all over. "Wait...are you saying...why DO you want me here?"

"And then you go and say something like that, and make yourself sound like a moronic monkey. Come come...Hakkai.

Isn't it nearly obvious my purpose for having you here? Would you like me to lay the clues all out on the table? Maybe...then

you'll comprehend...?"(chi:XD! i rhymed. kinda. lol. i feel special...anyway...)

Hakkai just glared at Jiku.

"So...you want me to lay out all the clues for you to piece together...Hakkai? Really, you seemed smarter from far

away...but maybe it's just the stress of being held captive that is doing this...to you." Jiku shrugged, smirking. "Here...you go. I

could kill you with the flick of my wrist. You and I both know I have you completely under my thumb. I don't care about your

little friends. Now I wonder why that is. I COULD have killed them as well...but I didn't."

Hakkai knew...he knew why this was all happening. But...God, he hoped he was wrong.

"Not good enough for you? Brain still overtaxed?" Jiku shook his head. "Fine. I'll continue. I've offered you

food...something to drink, even though you were a bad guest and turned it down. I...only have you chained with one hand, so you

could REALLY fight free if you were strong enough. And...as for those shocks you feel...they aren't strong enough to kill you.

So...I wonder why I am going to all this trouble..." Jiku cooed, running a long finger along Hakkai's cheek.

"I'm not the idiot you think I am." Hakkai said darkly, fiercely glaring at Jiku. "I figured it out long ago, I just let you run

your mouth to make you feel like you were intelligent."

Jiku clapped. "Of course you did. I don't doubt you for a moment. You are...Hakkai, after all. The most brilliant from

your group...though that's hardly something to brag about." Jiku laughed, and Hakkai scowled at him, struggling against his

manacles for a brief moment before falling back against the wall.

"I...just don't understand why you'd do all this to me...if you truly loved me."

Jiku seemed shocked that Hakkai was correct, then smirked to cover that fact up. "Well well. Maybe you weren't

overexaggerating your brain power after all. Why? Excellent question. Now. What would you do if I let you free? Do you

honestly expect me to believe you'd stay here, happy and content? I am not a fool." his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh no.

The moment I let you free, you'd find your way back to those morons...to that redhead. And all would be well again. But that

isn't going to happen!"

Hakkai blushed at the mention of Gojyo. Jiku was completely correct, and he knew it.

"But..." Jiku started, looking Hakkai directly in the eye, chilling him to the bone. "What would you do if you knew they had

given up on you? Didn't care that you were gone?"

Hakkai glared at Jiku. "They do care I'm gone, and I hope that when they get here they kick your ass and send you to

hell!"

"Language, language. Such filthy language. You probably picked that up from them." Jiku said, jealousy in his voice.

"But. That...doesn't matter. Because they don't care that you're gone. Don't believe me...Hakkai? Well...you'll see soon enough!"

Hakkai watched Jiku leave, and he felt his stomach sink.

Jiku seemed...completely confident that Sanzo and the others knew he was gone, but they didn't care.

What if...

What if he was right?

Chi: YAY! I think this chapter was longer. i hope it was lol. again, this was heavily toward hakkai..but who doesnt love him?-huggles hakkai-

ha: Um...yes. who doesnt love me?

Gy: hahahaha! Now im not the one with a gay guy chasin' me! (meaning Jiku)

ha sweatdrops, and chi sighs- Chi: Nooo...guess not. but YOU are a gay guy chasing after hakkai!

ha smiles, and gy scowls- Gy: Shut up!

Chi: lol. next chapter willl be coming, you can count on it! . so...see ya then!


	6. Pain of it All

Chi: weeeee! I've made slight progress lol. Can you see yet that Gojyo and hakkai at least feel slightly for each other? I hope you can . mean old Jiku! -hits him with a fan-

Gy: As ive said many many many times, i am NOT gay.

Chi: So...the restraining order didn't fall through, did it?

Gy: Uh...no. -sighs-

Chi:hahahaha! in your face. now...on with the story. Gah. im so mean to my bishies. i really, really am.

------------------------------

Sanzo woke up, stiff from sleeping on the ground all night. He pushed Goku off him with a THUD, and the younger male

continued to sleep even when his head came into contact with a rock. The fire had burned out during the night, and Sanzo sighed

heavily, gritting his teeth. "I knew it. I knew that idiot would leave. What. Does he think he'll be able to find Hakkai and rescue him

on his own?"

Sanzo was correct. The area Gojyo had sat down to sleep in was completely empty, and there were footsteps leading off

in the direction of the rising sun, and Sanzo grew quite pissed when he realized that the moron had taken all their rations,

everything really, with him. "Dammit! Goku, wake up!"

"Breakfast time already?" Goku questioned sleepily, rubbing at his eyes and yawning deeply.

"No, idiot. And we probably won't be able to eat for awhile."

This woke Goku up quicker than a splash of icy water in the face. "WHAT! What do you mean, we won't be eatin' for

awhile! Are you nuts!"

"No, I'm not. Gojyo left during the night and took everything of ours with him. The good thing is...at least you won't be

complaining about having to carry around the goddamn bag. Come on. Now we have to go get Hakkai AND Gojyo."

"Dammit. I'm gonna kick Gojyo's ass when we catch up to him."

Sanzo put a cigarette to his mouth, lighting it and flicking the lighter away. "Get in line, monkey."

----------------------------

Sanzo could try and reassure him all he wanted.

But Gojyo knew the truth. He knew it was his fault. So...he'd be the one to get Hakkai out of this mess.

Besides...he wanted to be the one Hakkai ran to...the one Hakkai hugged gratefully when he rescued him...

Unless...Hakkai was dead. And he HAD been dead ever since he was kidnapped, which had been...what...four days?

Gojyo shook his head, shouldering the bag higher up. Naw. Hakkai wouldn't let himself get killed by anyone. And if he

tried to go to hell, Gojyo would just be there to pull him back, like he had been the first time they had met.

Hakkai wasn't going to be a jackass and get himself killed.

Gojyo wouldn't let that happen.

If Hakkai wanted to go to hell so bad, he'd have to take the stubborn kappa with him!

Gojyo nearly tripped over the shifting sand, and he cursed when some blew into his eyes and he wiped at them,

continuing to curse loudly. What was he even doing? How would he be able to find Hakkai?

It was like a needle in a goddamned haystack.

"Dammit, Hakkai! We're coming...or at least I think the others are coming..."

Gojyo sweatdropped. He REALLY didn't wanna think about what Sanzo would do when he caught up to him. Probably put

a bullet in his skull and dance around his body while Goku tried to eat him.

Idiots. Like THEY could find Hakkai. Hakkai had been right about that whole "feeling" he had told Gojyo about long ago.

That...odd sense you got, like you KNEW that one person you cared about most was in trouble, and you had to do anything in your

power to help them. That little alarm had went off like a bell...several times before, but it had never went off as strong as it did

when Hakkai first vanished.

Dammit.

Hakkai had better not be dead.

That would mean everything would have been in vain.

------------------------------

Hakkai felt the sun pour in through the bars a few hours after Jiku's visit, and he sighed, eyes lowered to the ground. He

remembered reading about people being thoroughly broken, their souls snapped and shattered...and after that they could be

forced to do whatever anyone wanted them to do.

Was he at that point?

His stomach rumbled so painfully he nearly bent over double, but he tried his best to ignore it, clenching his fist around a

jagged piece of rock. The rock sliced his right palm open, and blood trickled out of his hand and pooled onto the stone floor,

dripping and echoing in the enclosed space. The pain took his mind off his hunger...his thirst.

It took his mind off the longing that was deep inside him, the longing to be free.

Was this how Goku had felt? Trapped inside the Earth for five hundred years with nothing to do but look out at the sky?

Hakkai smiled bitterly. No, Goku had it better. Goku didn't have someone torturing him out of "love"; Goku could at least

look out into the damn sky...Hakkai couldn't.

Hakkai raised his palm to his face, forgetting he was bleeding until he smeared the blood all over his face, and he felt the

cut burn when blood mingled with the salty wetness of tears.

Stupid. Why was he crying? Nothing had happened to him yet!

Hakkai buried his face in his hands, hiding from the warm light. He could always try escaping again, but the memory of

the pain that attacked him the last time he tried still lingered fresh in his mind, so he moved his hands away.

No. Better to just sit it out and wait for his imminent death. He'd die and leave bones behind, his corpse would be forever

smiling...

The morbid thoughts came stronger to him now that he had been alone and without contact from everyone excluding Jiku,

but Jiku was insane.

Oh God. What was he going to do!

There was a rustling up at the bars above his head, but he didn't bother to look up.

Maybe it was a vulture, trying to get in so it could peck at his bones when he died...

"Kyu?"

Hakkai's eyes widened, and he looked up quickly, heart beating quicker.

"H-Hakuryu?" he said quietly, not quite believing something he loved could be just outside of his reach.

"KYU! Kyukyukyuuu!" Hakuryu waved his little head in between the bars, excited and overjoyed to see his master, and Hakkai could

see tears shining on the tiny dragon's face.

"Oh...Hakuryu! I never thought I'd see you again!"

Luckily, the space between the metal bars was wide enough for the tiny dragon to make a tight squeeze through, and he flew down to

Hakkai, cheeping happily as he landed in Hakkai's arms.

Hakkai hugged the tiny dragon to him, and felt its tiny heart beating wildly in excitement. Something poked him in the ribs, and Hakkai

frowned, pulling away from the dragon.

There...was a note attached to Hakuryu!

Carefully, as though removing the letter-necklace would somehow hurt the dragon, Hakkai pulled it off and undid the letter, eagerly

reading it. The more he read, the more the expression on his face changed until he got to the end. Hakuryu watched his master, confused,

as he crumpled the letter up, hands shaking.

"Those bastards." Hakkai said as calmly as he could, although he felt despair and anger rising in him.

"Kyu?" Hakuryu was completely confused now. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. His master was supposed to call out

happily, then kick ass so they could get out of there. Not...crumple the paper up and collapse against the wall with a sigh.

"Jiku was right. He's...always been right."

"Kyu?"

"Well...if they don't care about me...they can go to hell."

Hakuryu cocked his head, not understanding. Why was his master so unhappy? That one redhaired man had written out a letter of

love; he had watched him do it! He should be happy, not...depressed?

"Hakuryu..."

The dragon curled into his owner's arms, rubbing his small face against the cut in his master's cheek. He...was in so much pain, it hurt

the dragon just to think about what might have happened to him!

"Kyu kyu kyuuu!"

Just like Hakuryu was a little plush toy, Hakkai clung to him for support, hugging his tiny body tightly. "Oh Hakuryu...Don't abandon

me."

The dragon gave a small snort. He would never abandon his master, not even if death parted them! He would still find a way to get to

him...no matter what.

Hakkai seemed to sense the small creature's intense loyalty, and the first smile in days appeared on his face, lighting up his depressed

eyes.

"Thank you...Hakuryu..."

----------------------

Chi: There? See, Im not completely mean. I dont want him to suffer completely.

Gy: of course not. you want him AND hakuryu to suffer!

Chi:waaaah! I do nooooot!

G:I'm huuuungry!

-chi and g hug each other, bursting into tears-

Sa: Great. Look what you did now!

aw...hmm. I dunno when this story will end. I think its going to be soon. hakkai's been abused long enough. Ha:I'll say. -chi sweatdrops- yeah. so...yeah. Confused as to why the letter upset hakkai? I'll give you a hint: its not the real letter! XD doesnt make too much sense does it? yeah well im insane so bwahahahahahahahahahaha! ha: she reallyis insane...

next chappie will be...soon lol. when i figure out how i want to word this...


	7. Rescue Mission

Chi: another chapter another...lollipop! -sucks on a lollipop- im on a candy raid right now lol Go me! Yay! -dances-

Ha: See...you continue to surprise me. things you say "yay" about are seldom good. ever.

Chi: thats because im insane. And i also want to take over the world. bwahahahahaha! -ha sweatdrops and grins sheepishly- aw but dun worry, hakkai. i wont hurt you.

Gy: i dunno know. i wouldnt trust her. look at her story. id be worried about my safety...

Chi-murderous-one more word, gojyo. just ONE more...

Gy-sweatdrops all over-im shuttin' up now.

Chi: Good! we can get on with the story!

--------------------------

Sanzo and Goku continued to trek through the desert, Sanzo thoroughly pissed as Goku decided to sing old songs that he had no idea

what they meant. After about the twelfth song, Sanzo's fan came into play, and Goku was silent once more...well, as silent as Goku could

possibly be.

"Sanzo..."

"WHAT!" Sanzo was sure Goku was going to ask the same question he'd been asking for miles- "Are we there yet?"

"Sanzo...do you think we'll ever catch up to them? Do you think Hakkai's d-dead?"

Sanzo stopped, and looked down at Goku.

Poor kid. He looked so unhappy that Sanzo didn't have the heart to say he'd probably find their rotting corpses. "Hell no. This is Hakkai

we're talking about. He's probably already killed whoever kidnapped him, and he's just waiting for us to catch up to him and Gojyo!"

Goku's grin spread across his face, and he started to hum another song.

Sanzo sighed. Stupid, naive little kid. I suppose it was better to believe than to already have given up.

Who knows. Maybe...maybe they were both still alive, and maybe Hakkai was ok.

Sanzo sighed, shaking his head. He just hoped to God that Gojyo wasn't doing anything stupid that could get himself killed...or worse,

somehow get him and Goku killed!

--------------------

Gojyo tripped and went down, sliding and rolling all the way to the bottom of an enormous sand dune, and he just lie there for awhile

before pushing himself up.

Who was he kidding? He'd never find Hakkai...he was too dumb!

No!

Gojyo shook his head, flinging sand about as he stood, fists clenched at his sides.

Hakkai wouldn't give up on him...

So he sure as hell wouldn't give up on Hakkai.

"Hell. I must be delirious. It looks like there's a goddamn castle up...ahead..."

Gojyo rubbed at his eyes, which only forced sand into his face, making him yelp in pain and fury. Once the sand had left his eyes and he

could see again, he noticed the castle still loomed ahead, a slight distance away.

"I wonder. Ten-to-one says Hakkai's in that ugly-ass castle!"

Then Gojyo remembered he abandoned the others, and he smirked in determination. "Oh. That's right. I'm gonna break Hakkai out all on

my own."

And Gojyo raced across the sand, only losing his footing once or twice in his mad dash for the castle.

-----------------------

Jiku sat in a chair in a secluded room far from the dungeon where Hakkai was currently being kept, and he sighed. "That stupid moron.

Does he really think...Hakkai will want to go with him after he read the note "he" left for him?" Jiku began to laugh evilly, turning to face a

stone wall, cold gaze calculating. He had known all along those bumbling idiots would send someone or something out with a message for

Hakkai, so it had only been a matter of intercepting the said item and...fixing the note to his liking.

And his plan had worked splendidly...at least so far. Hakkai was now at the end of his rope, confused and upset. Who could he trust?

Jiku would make sure it wouldn't be the kappa!

"Just try and "rescue" him, fool. It will never happen!"

Jiku stood, annoyed, and he headed off to greet his intruder.

-----------------------

Hakkai sat up, wincing in pain.

How long had he dozed off?

Lately...all he wanted to do was sleep. Of course, he knew that was a bad idea. He hadn't eaten...hadn't drunk anything at all for such a

long time...he had lost track of the days.

Like it mattered if he died off in his sleep. Gojyo had made it apparent in his letter that nobody cared if he had died, and it seemed the

only creature on Earth (besides Jiku, of course) that cared about him was Hakuryu, who was currently snoozing in the crook of his arm.

But...there was something nagging deep in the back of Hakkai's mind, but he was too dizzy to really ponder on it.

Just...How DID Jiku know that they wouldn't care about him?

Did...he watch them?

Did...he just predict it?

Or...had he done something to make it seem that way?

Hakkai struggled weakly once more at his chains before flopping back down, disturbing Hakuryu, who cheeped and flew onto Hakkai's

shoulder, curious as to what his master was trying to do.

"Gojyo...please...come..."

Hakkai wanted to be able to know for sure that Gojyo really did want him to die...if so...

Hakkai clutched the sharp rock in his hand, the one he had used to slice his palm earlier.

Then he would release himself from this hell.

-----------------------

"Hakkai! Hakkai! Haaaakkaaaai!"

Oi.

So running down unfamiliar corridors screaming your head off wasn't really the brightest thing you could do to make your presence stay

hidden.

But Gojyo did it anyway.

He had to know if Hakkai was really in this place, and if he was...

Gojyo would destroy anyone who tried to stop him from breaking Hakkai out.

"HAKKAI!"

Gojyo turned a corner, confused and disoriented. Every single passage looked exactly the same- stone stone stone. Everything was dimly

lit, and it made Gojyo scowl.

"Gah. Someone's trying a little too hard to be evil."

"So...you're my rival?"

Gojyo screeched to a halt when a demon appeared in front of him, none too happy.

"Who the hell do you think you are? And do you have Hakkai?"

The demon glared at him with such icy eyes...but Gojyo scowled back, not looking away. The demon ran a hand through his long blue

hair in boredom, and yawned. "Hmph. I don't know what he sees in you. I'll destroy you in seconds..."

Gojyo gripped his spear tightly in his hands, pissed. "I dunno who you are, buddy, but no one is going to beat me in seconds...and that

includes you."

The demon shrugged. "They all say that...I believe even...Hakkai thought that at one point, but he's given up all hope now...so that doesn't

matter."

Gojyo felt rage pump through him. "What did you do to Hakkai?"

"What did I do to him? Nothing he didn't feel himself."

"STOP TALKING IN GODDAMN RIDDLES!"

The demon laughed. "My my...Gojyo. You seem...upset."

"How do you know my name?"

"How do I know your name? That's a secret. But I'll tell you my name...Jiku. Remember it, for it will be the last words on your lips!"

"Go to hell, bastard!"

Gojyo raced forward, ready to stab at Jiku, when Jiku held up his hand.

"I would stop if I were you!"

Gojyo sneered. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because I hold...Hakkai's life in my hand. Want a little...demo?"

Gojyo's eyes widened in horror when Jiku clicked down on the little button.

-------------------------

Hakkai had been in the middle of speaking with Hakuryu when the intense pain struck him like a sledgehammer, and he shook in pain,

shutting his eyes tightly.

This time...it was worse...

So much worse.

As though Jiku didn't care if he died or not, as long as he could inflict pain on him.

But...Hakkai fought to grip consciousness when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"G-Gojyo-san..." he murmured out, smiling before collapsing to the floor.

------------------------

"BASTARD!"

Gojyo...somehow Gojyo could sense that this strange demon had done something horrible, something to hurt Hakkai.

And that pissed Gojyo off more than anything else could.

"Don't come closer! I'll kill him the next time!" Jiku laughed insanely, finger on the button.

"You can't do it if you don't have a goddamn control!"

And with that, Gojyo sliced through the toggle, taking off Jiku's hand in the process.

-----------------------

"S-Sanzo!" Goku said, shivering as the sky darkened.

"What?" Sanzo said, annoyed.

"Somethin' bad is happenin' somewhere. I can feel it in my bones." Goku winced unhappily, and Sanzo nodded. He had felt it too, and it

didn't bode well to notice that the sky had changed color drastically within the last few minutes, and sheets of rain began to pound down

to the ground, accompanied by lightning and thunder.

"Hey! Lookit, Sanzo! A castle!"

"Don't be stupid! There isn't a castle in the middle of a freakin' desert!"

"No, I swear! Sanzo, there's a castle down the hill! Look!"

Sanzo blinked back the rain, and a twisted grin spread on his face when he spotted the castle through the rain.

"Well then, Goku. I think we found where Gojyo and Hakkai will be."

"Really? Ya think so?"

"I know so." Sanzo said, and Goku grabbed Sanzo's robe sleeve.

"Let's go then!"

"Wait! Let go!"

But Goku did no such thing as he dragged Sanzo down the hill, wildly calling out Hakkai's name hopefully, as though Hakkai would pop

out and sheepishly apologize to them for worrying the group over nothing.

Sanzo knew better. Either he and Goku would have to fight whoever was behind this...or Gojyo was already doing it. He was pretty sure

Gojyo could handle everything on his own; he was pretty upset at having Hakkai taken from them to begin with.

How much of a bloodbath would they come to?

--------------------------------

Chi: weeeeeee some more. lol. im glad this story is panning out as well as i hoped. it wont be too much longer, either the next chapter or the ninth one will end it, im sure. this is gonna be SO cute when gojyo and hakkai meet. yay!

Gy-muttering-all i have to do is kill her when she's sleeping. thats all.

Chi:What did you say!

Gy:-still muttering-nothin'

Oh. and for all you who have wanted Jiku to die from day one...he will get what he deserves. buwahahahahahahahahahaha! -coughs- i mean. yes. -ha sweatdrops- so...if ya wanna read about that...you know where to find it. oh and sorry this chappie was on the short side. -shrugs- i didnt want this one to turn out to be long and the other one uber short. that wouldnt be fun. ja mata ne!


	8. Together Again

Chi: alrighty! this very well may be the last chapter. i dunno! it lasted for such a looong time!(to me anyway. lol) arent ya glad?

Gy: Hell no.

Chi: see, youre just making me want to make you gay in all my stories. sorry, but you made it that way.

-gy sulks, and sa smirks at him-

Sa: you should be smart...like me, stupid kappa!

G:yeah right. Sanzo's a...a baka?

-everyone winces when sanzo's fan comes into contact with Goku's skull-

Chi: Ooh. that...wasnt the smartest thing to say.

Ha:Story time?

Chi -beams- why of course!

(And, like I have stated numerous times, for some reason my paragraphing is very choppy. I'm sorry, but I try-.- to fix it, both here and else where, and nothing works. So, ya know, try and focus on the story, please.)

------------------------

Gojyo leapt back as Jiku fell forward, screaming in rage and pain as blood spurted from the stump that used to be his hand.

"BASTARD! I'll kill you and dance on your rotting corpse!"

Gojyo smirked grimly, dodging Jiku's attack effortlessly. "I don't think so. Sanzo already said he was going to dance on my body.

You'll have to take a number!"

This only infuriated Jiku even more.

How DARE this half demon waltz in, as though he would just have Hakkai handed back to him? That was going to happen! Jiku had

been breaking Hakkai's will...just a little longer and he would have been his completely...but this fool had to rear his ugly head.

"Hahaha! Not much of a demon without-"

Jiku moved, image blurring, and he jammed his fist deep into Gojyo's stomach, knocking him back against the wall with a sickening

thud. Gojyo, stunned, slid down it before choking and coughing out blood.

"S-son of a bitch!"

Gojyo only had time to hold his spear up before Jiku threw himself down upon the kappa, fighting and kicking in his full fury.

The spear was knocked from his hands, and he earned several vicious claw marks across the face before Jiku decided to bodily throw

Gojyo.

Gojyo landed, and moaned, trying to sit up. "This...isn't as much fun as I thought it would be!" he half-joked, rubbing at the cuts as Jiku

advanced, thoroughly angered.

"Oh...but it is for me. And I shall make your death painful for what you have done to me. You...dare mock me and think you can live

afterward!"

Gojyo caught a punch in the chest area, and felt a rib or two snap.

Damn...this wasn't going good.

He should have thought ahead! What had he been thinking! This guy had overpowered Hakkai!

He was screwed.

---------------------

"P-please...little one. Get...out of the way. I might accidentally destroy you."

Hakuryu cheeped in worry as Hakkai coughed, sitting up.

"I'm serious...Hakuryu. Move...out of my way."

The dragon caught the note of intensity in the demon's voice, and he flew to the ceiling and out of view of Hakkai. He could still see his

master, but his master couldn't see him. Why had he been ordered away?

"My last resort. I hope he doesn't shock the hell out of me before I can do it...Hakuryu..."

Hakuryu's muffled "kyu!" sounded from up above.

"Follow after me...ok? When I destroy Jiku, be ready to hand them back to me...don't let me kill Gojyo..."

Hakkai reached for his ears, and pulled out the final stops- his power limiters.

Everything went white.

----------------------

Gojyo winced, prepared to die when Jiku pulled back his arm to most likely slice Gojyo's throat open and drink his blood happily,

when an ear-splitting roar echoed from down the hallway.

"What the hell?" Gojyo murmured, worried.

The voice...sounded familiar, but primal.

The shriek of rage ended, and the sound of bars being wrenched from the walls were heard, and then a BOOM! which could only

have been a powerful hit to one of the many stone walls in the castle.

And then...there was laughter. As though the person laughing had lost their mind a long time ago.

"NO! Fool! Look what you've done!"

The wall nearest to Gojyo and Jiku erupted, spewing rubble about, and Gojyo hit the ground instinctively, covering his head. He heard

the screams of Jiku, and winced in sympathy when they were cut off abruptly. What the hell was going on!

Crunch.

Whoever it was...didn't mind crushing Jiku's bones to dust and ripping the flesh from his body.

That harsh laughter resounded, this time too close to Gojyo for comfort, and he sat up, opening his eyes and prepared to face just

about anything.

The demon bowed over Jiku, laughing evilly as there was more crunching, and Gojyo felt his eyebrow twitch.

Seriously. That was sick, and not something he had to bear witness to.

"Heh. Thanks buddy...whoever ya are."

And the demon looked up, noticing Gojyo for the first time, and Gojyo gasped in surprise.

"Ha...Hakkai? Whoa. Is that you!"

Plants were intertwined around Hakkai's arms, and his hair was fluffed and messed up, and he continued to laugh as he stood, cracking

his knuckles. Hakkai meant to take Gojyo down along with Jiku, and Gojyo backed against the wall, gulping.

"Son of a bitch. Things like to get worse on me, don't they? First I had to deal with creepy guy, then evil Hakkai. That's just great."

Gojyo looked away from Hakkai; the look in Hakkai's eyes scared him.

It reminded him of Goku when he was in the same state- as though nothing but killing mattered to him, whether it was friend or foe's

blood that was spilled.

Not even seeing that Hakkai had moved, Gojyo was surprised to find himself slammed forcefully into the wall by Hakkai, who made

an odd noise. Instead of slashing him, he stared warily at Gojyo, raising one clawed hand.

"Hakkai! Snap out of it!"

Of course that would work.

Right.

Hakkai punched Gojyo in the face, and Gojyo's face hit the stone hard.

"Owwww...that...hurt. Hakkai, don't!"

Gojyo winced, seeing Hakkai pull his arm back again.

Fine.

He'd do the only thing he could think of.

Gojyo stumbled forward, wrapping his arms around Hakkai in a tight hug. "Hakkai! Stop! It's me, Gojyo! Stop it! You killed Jiku, and

you're free now! You can stop...you don't have to kill anymore!"

Hakkai raised his arms, and Gojyo was absolutely sure that he would claw him, killing him and laughing as he pulled out his guts.

Instead, Hakkai hesitated, then returned the hug, falling completely into Gojyo, who stumbled slightly before taking all the added

weight. "G-G-Gojyo-san...thank you..."

Hakkai looked up at Gojyo, who didn't hesitate for an instant.

Their lips found each other, and neither gave in, each returning equally, until Hakkai pulled away, smiling.

"Thanks..." Hakkai muttered, before falling limp in Gojyo's arms.

-----------------------

Sanzo and Goku stood outside the castle, and Goku beamed.

"Yay! We get to kick baddie ass! I've been wanting to do this forever!"

Goku reached to open the door...

...When it was kicked open, nearly knocking him over.

Gojyo strode out, Hakkai piggyback on his back. Hakuryu flew above them both, cheeping and kyuing as he flapped happily, excited

to see everyone together again.

"So...was it hard?" Sanzo questioned, arms folded.

"I'm always hard, priesty!" Gojyo said with a perverted grin, and yelped when Sanzo slapped him with the fan. "Dammit! You asked

and I answered!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Actually...I nearly got my ass kicked...but Hakkai saved the day...like always. Freakin' went full youkai and kicked ass!"

Goku's eyes sparkled. "At least SOMEONE kicked ass!"

Hakkai shifted, and opened his eyes slightly. "Sanzo...Goku. I'm sorry I caused...so much trouble for you guys."

Sanzo shook his head, and Goku grinned up at Hakkai. "You kidding? You'd do the same for us, and we do it for you because we

like you."

"A lot." Gojyo whispered so that only Hakkai could hear him, and Hakkai laughed.

"So...do you know what this means?" Goku questioned, grinning widely.

"What?"

"We go to an inn...to celebrate!"

--------------------

Hakkai stood up, stretching as he was handed the list of items everyone wanted or thought they needed for the trip. He scanned it over

quickly, and headed for the door.

"Hey. Wait a minute."

Hakkai stopped and turned to Gojyo, who hopped off the bed he was currently lounging on. "Arentcha gonna ask if we forgot

anything?"

Hakkai smiled gently. "That's right...I had forgotten. Did you forget anything?"

Gojyo smirked. "Maybe...which is why I'm coming with you to make sure you get everything."

Sanzo said something dirty, and Goku heard it and laughed; both earning a scowl from Gojyo.

"Ignore them, Gojyo." Hakkai said quietly, and Gojyo followed him outside of the hotel door.

As soon as they were out of sight of Sanzo and Goku, Gojyo threw his arm around Hakkai and grinned down at him. "Hell, Hakkai.

This mighta been a blessing in disguise."

Curious, Hakkai looked up at the kappa. "And why is that?"

"'Cuz I'm never gonna let you outta my sight again!"

And they were drawn together, united once more.

------------------------

Chi: yay! -eats candy while typing- see i originally thought of killing hakkai off, but then...i wuv my hakkai-san, so i cant do that.

Ha: Uh...thanks. I guess.

Chi: Yay! youre welcome! -beams-

-Gy sighs- Thank god this is over. im not gay anymore...

chi: yeah i guess thats true. dont know when ill write again...i got nothin up here -points at head then scowls- dont ANY of you say anything!

-whole sanzo party smiles innocently-

chi: Toodles!


End file.
